


巴啦啦十四 车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 口交 指交 失禁谨慎食用





	巴啦啦十四 车部分

谢怜清清嗓子，想端出年上方的矜持，无奈身体光裸，实在不好叉腰。

“三郎啊……”他悄咪咪挪开被顶到的臀部，手脚并用缠在花城身上，啊了好长的气也没啊出下半句，只好埋头一个劲给对方脖子上的梅花二次上色。这可是在是个大工程，他一圈没啃完一半就已经气喘吁吁，偏偏当画布的这位还相当可恶，挑着眉，每一根睫毛都在戏谑“哥哥为什么不继续了”。

“你先……你先放开我……啊嗯……啊！”

谢怜披着被子倒在花城身上，还在低烧的身体冷得直发抖，花城慢腾腾揉他臀肉，动作十分珍重却又带了点狎昵，食指不时蹭过谢怜身后肿的惨兮兮的小口，指甲剐的那人倒抽冷气。

哥哥，花城换了单手揉弄，另一只手自他腰窝一路摸到后颈，谢怜痒得小声抽气，却丝毫不躲闪，软绵绵地任花鱼肉。

“疼了就告诉我，”男人掏出明显不止二两的物件，磨蹭着谢怜腹部，又当着他的面舔湿手指，捅进可怜巴巴又开始哭水的小嘴里。

 

 

谢怜啊了一声，抖着腰想要逃开，下身又痛又痒，那话儿被过度玩弄了一下午，此时此刻软趴趴垂在腿间，起不来什么反应。

“给我摸摸，哥哥，乖，就摸一会。”花城用舌头在他耳蜗里进出，谢怜痒得不行，小声喘起来，眼泪控制不住地往外冒，裸露在被子外的肩头泛着粉红。花城抄起他的腿，将人侧着面对面锁在怀里，谢怜乖顺地自己抱着腿，侧脸贴在膝盖上，前面还是软趴趴的，却随着后面的玩弄断断续续吐着清液。

“别弄……不行了……唔……难受……”浑身都泛红了的人可怜兮兮，后穴十分贪得无厌地收缩着想吮吸那入侵的手指，无奈下午被玩得太开，这会儿还合不上，只能对着那圈缝隙汪汪的哭。

谢怜难受的几乎要哭出来了，后面麻痒酸痛，前面却火辣辣的隐约又要有东西不受控制喷出来，低烧的冷意被情热蒸得干干净净，他无比希望有什么东西能插进来安慰一下，又确确实实怕极了那人的种种手段。

 

似乎自心事说开后，花城在床上便逐渐从乖巧可爱偶尔放纵的纯情小红花变成了手段可恶极不听话的妖娆大丽花，不仅一高兴了就爱把自己往腿上抱，甚至经常没事找事地玩“一个亲亲换一个啵啵”。

他对此类行为实在觉得幼稚至极可恶至极，却也实在是喜爱至极。

 

毕竟是这个人，让他彻底凿塌了孤身一人的阴暗危楼，在他心尖尖上圈了一块地，心甘情愿建起宫台楼阁。

 

花城翻身坐起，手指从里面撑着谢怜跨跪，蕈头抵住他肚脐画圈，直弄得谢怜哼叫着躲闪，才将两人的捞在一起套弄。

“哥哥，三郎是真的高兴。”他停下动作，拉起谢怜带着戒指的手反复地亲，“这可是我们洞房之夜，三郎真的好高兴。”

谢怜被他按得一声尖叫，十分仁慈地咽下了那句“我们已经睡过好多次了！你清醒一点！”

 

花城抽出手指，被玩的汁水泛滥的穴口挽留地收缩，发出啵啵的声响，谢怜羞得呜咽，毫无抵抗力地被压在床上插腿间，被顶得大腿内侧火辣辣地疼。身后的小口耐不住冷落，哭湿了股间，花城压在他头顶轻笑一声，停下动作，扶着谢怜岔开腿跪好，趴下来手肘直在他膝盖内侧防止他合上腿地舔那哭唧唧的小嘴。

“啊！……哈……不行……三、……三郎……不能、弄！啊啊啊啊！！！！”

火热的甬道突然被温度略低的软物入侵，内部极为敏感的那点被两根手指捏住，谢怜抽搐着尖叫，口水眼泪糊了满脸，双眼翻白，拼命扑腾起来。

花城向后拉过他半硬了的下身，给谢怜调了姿势，摆出双腿跪直腰完全塌下去，穴口献祭般呈上的姿势。

他从穴口一路舔到囊袋，又侧过头吮柱头渗出的晶亮液体，谢怜大张着嘴，已经发不出声音，圆润的脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，耸着肩膀，肩头的骨头突起得快要刺穿皮肤。

太要命了，谢怜打了个小小的哭嗝，汗水开闸似的涌，原本已经消下去的包疹又隐约有冒头的趋势——那些玩意见着凉风就会冒，根本不以意志为转移——他上下睫毛被眼泪粘到一起，费劲地睁开一条缝，盯着玻璃窗上抵死相叠的影子。

花城发现他有点安静过头了，停下动作，顺着他的视线望过去，被那相契的身影吸引，竟是看的呆了。

“……三郎……呜……”谢怜被情热烧昏了头，无处发泄的情欲化作带着倒刺的小鞭子狠狠抽下来，他难受地拱起臀部去勾那能解渴的物件。花城被他蹭了一哆嗦，回过神，眼底的海浪惊涛瞬间淹没那个小小的影子。

他提起谢怜的腰，叫那人膝盖悬空，只能乍着手脚维持重心，又一次舔上去。

谢怜的那处实在是肿的不适合再次使用，然而这种程度的安抚对于目前的情况而言只能是隔靴搔痒，手指无力地抓着床单，哭得越发凄惨。

他哭的看不清东西，恍惚间四肢终于接触到床铺，立刻不管不顾地抱住被子磨蹭，花城掐住他不成样子的一侧臀瓣狠狠掰开，三根手指插进去，不顾谢怜拔高了好几个阶的哭叫，快速捣弄起来。

不知过了多久，谢怜感觉到前面涌出小股热流，喑哑地叫了声三郎，昏了过去。

他居然仅靠手指的玩弄就失禁了。

 

花城轻手轻脚把他翻过来，逮着一道道伤疤亲了又亲，才直起身抓过被子盖在他上半身，膝盖顶得他双腿大张地弯折过去，对着那一塌糊涂的股间打了一会，射了上去。


End file.
